PRIOR ART
Heretofore, dispensers have been used to dispense labels, stamps, etc. These devices make use of hand rotated means, wheels and small electric motors for dispensing the elements. Some of these devices have a take-up rotor on which a backing sheet of the product dispensed is wound.